


Telling Tales

by Torchwoodlover123



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Child Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwoodlover123/pseuds/Torchwoodlover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones could tell brilliant stories, he could get scratched by a cat and make you believe he had caught it on a fishing line scuba diving in the Pacific Ocean. Ianto Jones told stories alot some of them weren't always true...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Tales

Ianto Jones could tell brilliant stories, he could get scratched by a cat and make you believe he had caught it on a fishing line [scuba diving](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9058048/1/Telling-Tales) in the Pacific Ocean. Ianto Jones told stories alot some of them weren't always true...

Cuts on his wrists were easily covered up

"I fell off my bike"

_ LIE _

* * *

**Ianto Jones-1 The public -0**

* * *

But no-one knew the real competition that was going on, the competition Ianto was losing

* * *

**Ianto's Father-1 Ianto Jones- 0**

* * *

The nurse had shrugged and sent him out of her office, Ianto Jones was ignored yet again, he didn't mind that was good his tad said he was worthless and he ignored him, he didn't care if everyone else did the same...

 


End file.
